It is known to have a V-type internal combustion engine in which a wire drum is disposed at one end of a throttle valve shaft of one bank in the engine so as to be connected via a wire to a throttle grip operated by a rider or operator and a turning angle sensor for detecting an opening angle of a throttle valve of the throttle valve shaft at the other end of the throttle valve shaft of the one bank. See Japanese Patent No. 3352919 (JP '919).
In JP '919, the wire drum and turning angle sensor are provided at both the ends of the throttle valve shaft of the one bank. On problem with this design is that the axial size of the throttle valve shaft is increased, which makes it difficult to downsize the V-type internal combustion engine.
As described below, the present invention overcomes this problem and provides a V-type internal combustion engine downsized by reducing the size of the engine in the direction of an operation input shaft turnably driven by an operator's input.